The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring branch mutation of an unpatented unnamed proprietary seedling variety of Sambucus nigra. 
The new variety was discovered in April of 2013 by the inventor Peter Brand a citizen of England in a nursery in Hatfield, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by softwood cuttings. This was first performed at a nursery in Hatfield, United Kingdom in Summer of 2013 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 3 successive generations.